Fairly Odd ParentsThe Odd Years
by Kantsu-chan
Summary: This a sort of an AU. It follows what would happen if timmy wished after a week without wishing if he could be a little taller to ride a ride, but then a magical blow up happens causing some weird things to happen. Its funnny, please read and review.


A/N: okay so this is my fairly odd parents' fanfiction. It's random and funny and I hope you thoroughly enjoy it!

"Double Parentheses"-Talking

'Single Parentheses'-Thinking

**Bold Print-Action words like Poof!**

Fairly Odd Parents-The Odd Years

Episode 1-Gah Again!

Timmy, Chester, A.J., Timmy's Mom, and Timmy's Dad were on their way to Adrenaland. Timmy was excited, he loved going to amusement parks, though he used to love them more before the Vicky/ Norwegian supermodel incident (see _Love at First Height_). He hoped today that Vicky wasn't here and he knew now not to wish to have the body of a 16 year old because of that horrible incident. Vicky was an evil baby-sitter and Timmy dreaded life when his parents went out and left Vicky to baby-sit him. But he wouldn't let Vicky ruin things today, no sir. He was determined to have fun.

"Timmy, are you eventually going to make a wish? I can't believe you've gone two weeks without a wish. Heck, I can't believe _we've _gone two weeks without a wish," Cosmo chirped.

Timmy's fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda(Poof was with Mama Cosma for some grandma-grandson bonding thing, the whole thing took several years, Wanda disapproved but Cosmo insisted since he never had it since his grandparents weren't around when he was a fairy baby), were disguising themselves as balloons today. Usually fairies can't even go a day without their charge making a wish or they turn to fairy dust. It was strange that Cosmo and Wanda hadn't yet turned to fairy dust. Timmy was okay for once with not making a wish though. For once in a long time nothing really serious has come up and Timmy stopped abusing Cosmo and Wanda's magic and has been doing everyday things all on his own. When they did arrive (after miraculously not crashing into stuff due to Timmy's dad's poor driving and utter stupidity) everyone zoomed out of the car (which somehow got parked inside the park and not in the parking lot as usual) and ran to the rides. Timmy wanted to go on the heart stopper, but of course he was still too short. He decided to make a wish to be a little taller (he didn't want to make the same mistake and have a re-run of that whole Gah incident again), but something weird was happening to Cosmo's wand. It was glowing like wild fire.

Then Cosmo said, "Uh, oh, magical blow up."

"What?" Timmy asked but then there was a flash and a puff of smoke and Timmy went flying.

The puff of smokey magic sailed across the planet in a river form covering everything in powerful fairy dust.

Timmy woke up on the grass with a massive headache.

"Ow, what happened?" He wondered aloud.

Then his eyes bugged out. He was definitely not a ten year old anymore. He had long muscular legs and thick arms and a six pack that was visible through his tight black t-shirt. In fact he was wearing all black, even a black trench coat.

"Gah! Holy snicker doodles! What happened?!" he shouted.

Then he looked frantically around for Cosmo and Wanda. They were nowhere to be found. He also noticed his hair was long and black; it was down to his butt. Then a bunch of girls noticed him.

"Eek, its Gah with black hair!" a girl screamed.

Then the girls started chasing him around the park. That's when he bumped into Vicky.

"Gah!" he squealed.

Then she noticed him.

"Gah! You came back to me! I love you!"

Then she grabbed him and gave him a big hug.

"Help!" he squealed.

"I love you too!" she replied.

Then he tried to squirm away with no success. She dragged him to the Tunnel of Love for kissing. In the Tunnel of Love she kissed him, but to his dismay he didn't think it was gross, instead he kissed her back. She put his arms around him and returned it. Then the ride was over.

"That was wonderful, Gah," Vicky was saying when they got off.

Then she hurried off home. It was getting late and Timmy's group had already left. Timmy was completely alone.

"I wish Cosmo and Wanda were here," Timmy said to no one.

Then suddenly Cosmo and Wanda crash landed next to him, literally. They landed in a heap.

"Cosmo, Wanda! I'm so glad you're here," Timmy exclaimed giving them both a big hug.

"Timmy, we're glad you finally zapped us here, finding you would not have been easy," Cosmo sighed.

"Zapped, me?" Timmy pondered.

Then he finally noticed the star choker on his neck.

"What the heck is this?!" he exclaimed.

"It's a confined form of what we use; basically you now have all the magic in the world at your disposal," Cosmo explained?

"How do you know that?" Timmy & Wanda asked in unison.

"Because I wasn't always stupid, another magical blow up from a long time ago made me stupid. It happened before I met Wanda," Cosmo replied.

"How did you get made stupid?" Timmy wondered.

'Stupid or smart Cosmo still doesn't make any sense,' thought Timmy.

"It was a magical blow up; they cause the weirdest things to happen. Most of the time, they're a result of compressed magic like not wishing for something for a period of time in this case. Usually the magic backs up into us, but I don't know what happened this time," Cosmo explained.

Timmy just stared at Cosmo blankly; he didn't know what to say around Cosmo's new smartness. It was creeping him out.

"Well, now that that problem is settled, can I go home now?" Timmy wondered.

"Well, you don't live at your parents house anymore, you have an apartment now," Cosmo replied.

"What?"

**New Digs! **

In an instant they were at Timmy's new apartment somewhere in the city part of Dimsdale.

"Wow, my own place, no more parents' rules, awesome!" Timmy cheered.

"Yep," Cosmo smiled.

Just then Jorgen poofed in or in his case exploded in. Jorgen was the biggest and toughest fairy in fairy world. He takes care of all the rule stuff. He unlike Cosmo and Wanda had a large wand as tall as him and no crown or small wings.

"Timmy Turner, because of your not wishing for something, the magic has exploded and caused a magical blow up. The blow up has caused an unbalance of magic on Earth. Because you caused it, you must be the one to re-balance the world," Jorgen announced.

"Aw, man, why?" Timmy whined.

"Because I said so! And because the unbalance will cause other worlds to have problems," Jorgen replied.

"What kinds of things are happening?" Timmy wondered.

"Who knows? Magical Blow-ups cause all kinds of weird things to happen. The last one caused me to become stupid and one world to have Insane Magic. The people there can walk through walls and walk on ceilings by only thinking about it. Magical Blow-ups are dangerous too," Cosmo explained.

"I see your brain returned from the world it got poofed to," Jorgen stated.

"Yup, it did. See, Magical Blow-ups cause random things to happen like floating bananas and cows," Cosmo said to Timmy.

'It really is weird being around a smart Cosmo,' Timmy thought aimlessly.

"So what can I do about it?" Timmy asked Jorgen.

"You now have unlimited magic, you can fix what the Insane Magic has done to the Earth. Inadvertently you're the only one that can help. You do this or suffer the consequences. By the way just so you know our magic or yours can't fix what Insane Magic does to people caught in direct contact of the blast. It's just too powerful for us or you. Like how we couldn't fix Cosmo's dumbness the last time," Jorgen explained.

'For some reason I understood all that, wait, what did he just say?' Timmy thought then stopped.

"So I'm stuck this way!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Yup," Jorgen replied.

"Ahhhhhhh…!" Timmy screamed.

"Ahhh…!!" Timmy was still screaming.

"You done now?" Jorgen asked Timmy.

"Yeah," Timmy replied when he stopped screaming.

"So it's settled then, fix what the Insane Magic has done and save this world or suffer the consequences!" Jorgen said then poofed away.

"Well, that was dramatic, though he is right; Insane Magic is incredibly random and weird. Humans won't understand what's happening and will panic," Cosmo stated.

"At least after this is all over with Jorgen can erase all their memories," Timmy sighed.

"Uh, not exactly. Insane Magic like I said is unpredictable and strong. Jorgen's memory erase magic might not work at all or at least until all the Insane Magic is gone and that might be years from now. So to be one the safe side let's fix the problems quick and discreetly. We don't want anarchy or something," Cosmo explained.

"You got to be kidding me," Timmy retorted.

"Nope," Cosmo replied.

"This is gonna take forever I just know it," Timmy replied.

Then the next morning as Timmy was getting out of the bathroom Jorgen exploded in again. He looked like he had just run 30 miles, all sweaty; of course he looked like that most of the time when Timmy was involved.

"Almost forgot to give you this," Jorgen boomed as he handed Timmy a strange rectangular device.

"What is it?" Timmy asked.

"It's a communicator and Insane Magic Tracker or an IMTC; I'll phone you when there's an Insane Magic Disturbance or IMD. You understand?" Jorgen replied.

"Yeah, why all the acronyms?" Timmy wondered.

"Because I don't feel like saying Insane Magic Disturbance whenever there is an Insane Magic Disturbance!! Anymore dumb Questions?!" Jorgen boomed.

"No," Timmy whimpered.

Jorgen always made Timmy feel small even now with a 16 yr old body.

"Good. Now that'll be all," Jorgen stated.

"Jeez, he didn't have to yell at me. It was just a question," Timmy whined.

"It was a dumb question though," Cosmo stated.

"This coming from someone who used to be the king of dumb questions," Timmy mumbled.

"Hey," Cosmo replied.

Just then someone crashed into the apartment with a "slam". They rolled in a ball and banged themselves on the head.

"Ow," they groaned.

They managed to get up and revealed themselves to be Cupid, the fairy of love.

"Oh, hi Timmy, sorry to barge in like this but I have a love emergency. My cherubs are missing. I don't know what happened, they just poofed away suddenly," Cupid ranted franticly.

"How'd you know it was me?" Timmy wondered.

"Cosmo and Wanda are here. By the way you look hot. You must be a little heart-breaker now. Go out there and spread your love," Cupid replied, "Seriously, please can you help me?"

Just as Timmy was about to respond to cupid the IMTC started beeping like crazy.

"This is Jorgen, there has been a Severe IMD sighting in Paris, France, the Love Levels are going crazy. Cherubs have been spotted all over there," Jorgen said over the Communicator.

"Oh my, my Cherubs, so that's where they went," Cupid exclaimed.

"Yes, hi Cupid, your Cherubs have been spotted all over Paris. Timmy, get your butt over here and fix this or I'm going to drag you here by your foot," Jorgen said angrily.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Timmy said over the communicator.

Then he quickly used his new found magic to poof himself and the fairies to Paris, France.

.

**La Poof!**

When they arrived they were awed by the sheer beauty of France. Then their eyes bugged out when they saw a man chasing a woman down the street followed by a Cherub. Now the chasing part wouldn't have been so weird except the guy was big and ugly and the woman was stunning. The Cherub just smiled and laughed at the two.

"Goofy Cherubs, this is why I always hated them," Wanda sighed.

"Really, I never knew that Wanda," Cosmo wondered.

"Yeah, well, before I met you I hated love probably because I had just split with Wandisimo," Wanda replied.

"By the way, that's probably the first thing you said in a while," Timmy concluded.

"Oh well, I didn't need to. Cosmo has been explaining everything so well there was no need for me to intervene," Wanda replied.

"Aw, you're so sweet," Cosmo chirped then gave Wanda a peck on the cheek.

Just then the IMTC started going nuts again. Timmy picked it up and answered it.

"Hi, Gah dearest. I had a pickle of a time trying to lock onto your signal, but I forced AJ to help so I was able to find you. Where are you anyways?" Vicky chirped.

"Paris, France," Timmy answered.

"The city of love. Why didn't you take me with you. I always wanted to go to Paris," Vicky rambled.

"Aw, how cute, she loves you," Wanda mocked.

"Can it Wanda," Timmy grumbled.

"Um, Vicky, I'm kind of in the middle of something right now, can we talk later?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, sure, bye," Vicky said then the IMTC clicked off.

"I'm so happy you found love. Love is what keeps us happy. Now lets find and gather up all my Cherubs," Cupid chirped.

Then it dawned on Timmy, there were thousands of Cherubs.

'This could take a while,' Timmy sweat dropped.

TBC…


End file.
